


The Power of the Author (Warning: Very Stupid)

by Sijali



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Applehead, Confetti cannons with confetti, F/M, Fake certificates, Gen, I See Dead People, I can’t think of any, If you like random junk, Like very stupid, Melonheads, Multi, Other, Retribution, Therapy(?), There I thought of one, This came out of my scatterbrained head, This may or may not be your type of humor, Whapam is used once, and perhaps I should put real tags, and someone explodes, and “dead” people, joke story, people die, someone cries, stupid, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijali/pseuds/Sijali
Summary: This is what happens when you give someone who likes to read lots of angst and has random thoughts the ability to post a “story”.That person ends up writing something they may or may not regret posting to the public in the future, especially as their first story.Oh well. Go ahead and try to read this if you like!
Relationships: Frisk/Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Messing with Frans

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is very stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. I posted it

“At last...”

“I have finally achieved it...”

“I have officially became an Author!!!”

Confetti cannons appear out of nowhere and release confetti (to be fair, confetti is in their name) as the bodiless entity somehow holds up an imaginary certificate with the word “AUThor” but horribly written with a purple crayon.

“With this newfound position, I can finally become a Narrator and do anything I want!”

Haha! It seems like my Narrator powers are working; I can talk without quotations marks!

And I can do this!

Out of the endless white void, where many stupid stuff takes place, several creatures appear, with most of them being some form of Sans or Frisk.

“Hey Sans, the one who is an abusive sinful creep in the relationship”

One of the Sans’ turned around and answered with “yes?”, and a watermelon soon crushed his skull and replaced his head, and no one noticed because I said so.

“Hey Frisk, the obsessive yandere one”

One of the Frisks’ also turned their head around, but before she could answer, a gigantic apple flinged her head away and also replaced it, and still no one noticed because yes.

After a few more rounds of calling out the walking catastrophes of ill hearts and replacing their heads with similar-sized fruits and vegetables, I decided to take them all to therapy.

Whapam! The endless white void that everyone was just blankly staring manifested into a creamy brown therapy room for everyone to blankly stare at, and receive therapy of course!

And yes, the plant-headed corpses will get their therapy too, because some of them have dark backstories and were once a good person, maybe!

And the therapist that everyone will receive will be none other than a pack of fluffy little dogs, who are trained not to eat away at bones, maybe!

Just look at the dogs at work! Already I can see some satisfaction! Several corpses have their hands raised with a thumbs up, and the ones that are alive sure are enjoying themselves, I think. They aren’t really moving, probably because I didn’t put any personality in them.

Okay I’m bored.

With a fingerless snap, everything disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s likely that, despite how much I am embarrassed about it already, I’ll edit it just to add some more random stuff cuz I’m unsatisfied by the wordcount


	2. Death and Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s as it says in the title: someone will die, and there will be some old memes. You have until you scroll down to save your eyes if you don’t want to read it, but if you want to, go right on ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author wanted to make characters with character this time, along with a little story that they aren’t directly in.

Day 2 and the endless white void of stupid stuff is even more boring than it sounds, if it sounds boring. Idk if it sounds boring. It sounds more dumb to me.

Anyways, it’s another day to be stupid!

With another fingerless snap, a sad sad scene of Sans and Frisk, both having a personality this time, appeared, and so, so sad was their sadness that the sky turned dark and cried for them. Whether that sky was just a paid actor trying to do their job, or a sadistic piece of sky that wept tears of joy for being able to see despair for the first time in the story, we will never know.

“I’m gonna fucking die! I’m gonna fucking die, Frisk,” Sans said calmly, tears probably not coming out of his eyes because he has no tear ducts and rain was pouring on him so it was hard to tell.

Frisk replied, voiced laced with worry, “Sans... you’re supposed to speak in all lower case cuz your short. Also, don’t curse in this fucking christian minecraft server.”

Sans fell to the ground, even though he was already lying down on the first place, and Frisk started power-pouring out the Niagra Falls from her eyes because it was so sad.

Sans muttered, “This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito,” and an invisible force slapped him for using a meme even though Frisk used one earlier, maybe because it felt bad for Frisk even though Sans was the one dying. The slap, however, was so sad that Despacito played mysteriously from the background louder.

Frisk, while wailing as loud as a whale, began speaking Spanish to Sans, and Sans, while being continuously drenched by the rain and the power of Niagra Falls tears, went closer to the woman to ask her something he had always wanted to ask. He didn’t care what the answer was, but he had to at least confess.

“Frisk, before I go to hell for things you don’t know I did, I need to ask you something,” he started, catching Frisk’s attention as she redirected her head which also redirected her Niagra Falls tears onto Sans’ face. “Frisk,” he continued, somehow able to speak and stay alive under this much pressure, “are you Dora?”

“Ay no!,” exclaimed Frisk, slapping Sans and “accidentally” damaging him.

“Bleh,” Sans said, as his final words. His life flashed before his eyes, most of those memories being either him surfing the web or his embarrassing moments he wished he could forget. Soon after, he finally died after literal hours of sad scenery, and they knew hours had passed because they timed for how long it would take Sans to die because it always took forever and they needed to save their energy for the dramatic ending.

“Nooooo! The Skelly is dead!” Frisk hollered to nothing in particular, still projecting Niagra Falls out of her eyes even though the rainy clouds left out of boredom.

Sans, who could still somehow talk despite being a pile of dust and somehow not get washed away despite being a pile of dust, replied, “Yes, I am dead.”

All of a sudden a News Minivan came speeding in from nowhere and stalkers/shippers pretending to be reporters started flooding out of the forest, gathering around Frisk.

“Hello. This is Jake from State Farm and we’re here to report on a recent murder.” The stalkers shoved their microphones onto Frisk’s wet face, but it was still so sad.

“Why is the skelly dead?” The Newstalkers asked in unison as if they were a hivemind.

“I dunno,” replied Frisk, as she suddenly had a bout of amnesia because this story is so sad.

“Don’t touch her,” Sans screamed a little too late as he was suddenly alive. He killed the stalkers with a wave of bones, even though the stalkers were just forcefully shoving microphones onto her face gently.

Frisk stared at him blankly, ignoring the mass murder that just happened, and asked, “You’re alive?”

“No I’m not,” Sans quickly said before he dusted.

“WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Frisk screamed with more exclamation marks than I put down cuz I was too lazy to write that even though I’m writing a whole sentence about how there was supposed to be more exclamation marks. “All I wanted, sniff, sniffle, rub rub, was his...” she eyed where Sans’ dust was, finding no remnants of him left, “were his slippers! It’s not fair his clothes become dust with him too!”

Frisk briefly contemplated using the RESET button, yes with reset in all caps, but then she heard a voice behind her: “Frisk, you promised me you wouldn’t RESET, no matter what happens.”

Frisk whipped her head around so fast it cracked her neck and she said, “You’re alive?”

“Uh... No,” Sans replied as he crumpled up into a fetal position and put on a blindfold with Xs over his eyes, too lazy to dust a third time.

“WAAAAAHHHHHHH,” Frisk cried as she elegantly yeeted herself off this cliff and exploded.

“About time this dumb story ended,” sighed Sans is relief, “Now where’s my kecthup,” he asked, because the fandom decided he’s in love with ketchup.

“I’m sorry but the payment scene had to be cut out due to budgets cuts”

And with another fingerless Thanos snap, half of everyone’s body disappeared. Not wanting to hear everyone’s screams of pain, a regular fingerless snap was made and everyone’s leftovers disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Snas. And Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> You read this thing?  
> Well then, I award you with an imaginary trophy for surviving! 🏆


End file.
